


The Life of a Lonely Lesbian Farmer

by NCpollyCA



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Fanfiction, F/F, Gay, I was drunk and bored, Lesbian, Lesbians, gay shit, lesbian farmer, too gay for harvest moon, too gay for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCpollyCA/pseuds/NCpollyCA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gay, and these townsfolk don't really like gay people all that much. How does Madison function as the only queer person around? By drinking and masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of a Lonely Lesbian Farmer

Another rum and coke. Actually, a rum and diet coke since Duke was out of regular coke. The beauty of living in a small town was that shipments didn’t always come in, so you got stuck with diet soda instead of what you wanted. 

Madison took another sip and let it sit in her mouth, the carbonation tickling her tongue. She looked around the bar, listening to the muffled conversations around her. Blue and Woody were talking at the end of the bar. Dan and Bob were having an increasingly heated conversation next to them. Alex was talking lowly to Ray, the two of them each occasionally looking up at her. 

She nodded at them, and they looked away. 

She was used to the conversations and the stares. At least that’s what she told herself. Another beauty of living in a small town, gay people get glared at. Madison knew she was gay, and though she hadn’t told anyone in the small town she’d moved to, she was pretty sure most of them knew she was gay too. 

Well, that’s not true, she had told someone. Kinda. Not purposefully, though. When Liz, the owner of Spring Farm where Madison bought her seeds, had asked Madison what brought her to town, she’d said her ex had broken up with her and she needed a change of pace. Unfortunately, without realizing it, Madison had referred to her ex with female pronouns, something Liz had picked up on. Nina, Liz’s daughter, had been in the room and likely eavesdropping—the girl was a gossip who always had her nose to the floor looking for news. One of the two women, or both, had probably told someone else, who had, in turn, told someone else. That was how things worked in small towns. As soon as one person knew something, everyone else did too. 

Since then, no one had been outright rude to Madison, but no one was particularly pleasant either. They went out of their way to avoid her. They would change their path when she approached and always find ways not to converse with her. Even at the bar, Duke refused to touch her glasses without a rag in his hand, so he wouldn’t touch what she had. He thought she didn’t notice, but she did. That’s why she’d switched to rum and coke. She had him just pour the rum straight into the can. It was cheaper that way anyways. 

It had been a whole year and a half since she’d moved here, and Madison didn’t have a single friend. It was a great existence. She spoke to no one and no one spoke to her. She simply did her chores, shipped her crops, got a drink at the bar, and went to bed. She was even debating just purchasing some alcohol from Duke in bulk so that she wouldn’t even have to come to the bar to get her drinks anymore. If she did that, though, they might label her an alcoholic, and she wasn’t sure if she could handle two negative labels in this town—at that rate, people might stop serving her at their businesses. No one knows what these people would do. 

She’d heard a rumor awhile back in the bar that they’d kicked a young gay guy out of town a few years back before she’d moved in. She’d heard the kid, Cliff, had been staying at the Perch Inn while he looked for work. He made a move on one of Woody’s grandson’s, a young man named Joe, and the next thing he knew, Doug had kicked him out of the inn, saying he made the other guests ‘uncomfortable’. The mayor had approached him as he left the inn and told the poor guy that there was ‘no work in town, so he should probably move on.

Since Madison had her own place, they couldn’t exactly kick her out. She didn’t want to push it, though. Some of these people had pitchforks in their barns, and she didn’t want them to be used against her. 

Madison sighed and took another sip of her drink. It was almost empty. She swished the remaining liquid around the can, listening to it slosh against the sides, as she watched the barmaid, Duke’s niece, lean over the counter to flirt with Dan. 

The girl, Eve, wore the same low cut white dress every night. It hugged her body and her breasts tightly. There were times when Madison swore she saw the hint of the girl’s nipple peaking out of the low cut top. If there was one girl in this town who Madison wished was gay, it would be her. She would love to do that girl. 

It had been too long since Madison had last had sex. Over two years, in fact. This whole farming thing had turned into some kind of accidental vow celibacy. Whoops. Madison snorted to herself. 

She watched Eve tuck a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she stood up. Madison felt a warmth in her stomach that she knew wasn’t from the alcohol. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined kissing behind Eve’s ear and then down the girl’s slender neck. She shifted in her seat, feeling the warmth move from her stomach to between her thighs. 

Madison opened her eyes, only to see Dan hand the other girl a dollar bill as a tip. Eve took the bill from him and placed it between her breasts. Her fingers lingered on her breasts, tracing her cleavage for a brief second before laughing. Madison blushed, imaging her own fingers on those breasts. 

Dan looked at Madison, his eyes hardening. He nudged Bob, and the muscled ranch hand looked her way as well. The two glared. At this point, Madison decided it was time to go. 

She took the last sip of her drink and stood. She placed a couple coins as a tip on the bar and pushed her stool in. Duke nodded at her as he picked up her tip and swept her spot at the bar with a damp rag. 

On her way home, Madison sighed. Another night of masturbating for the lonely, alcoholic, lesbian farmer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one-shot. If there's any interest, I'll maybe continue it. Honestly, I was just drunk playing MM and came up with a story idea and then decided to stay up till 2am writing it.


End file.
